


Home

by kujoestar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Night Terrors, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Sappy, TW Bro is a fucking cunt, davekat - Freeform, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kujoestar/pseuds/kujoestar
Summary: In Karkat’s arms, Dave is home.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Keith you big beautiful amazing human being. Ily. Ty for commissioning me <33333
> 
> Tw// bro strider, past trauma, etc.

There’s a sword to Dave’s chest, thunder claps loudly in the sky above them and lightning flashes in the reflection of Bro’s kamina glasses. Dave’s breathing grows shallow and when thunder roars, Bro’s blade is buried deep in Dave’s chest. Aviators slide off his face, shock and fear that was once hidden, now exposed to the world, to Bro. Dave’s eyes well with tears, blood spurting out of his mouth as he begins to scream. He cries for help before he’s kicked off the roof, but before he can hit the ground, before he’s splattered across the pavement below, Dave jolts awake.

He’s now in Karkat’s arms, sobbing. When did he start crying? What the fuck? He thought he was over the nightmares, why did they come back? God, Karkat must think he’s pathetic. Spoiler alert: he doesn’t. You stupid fucking idiot, if he thought that he wouldn’t be holding you right now. Fuck.

Karkat runs his fingers through pale blonde waves, heart aching as sobs continue to wrack through his matespirit’s tired and worn body. Karkat holds back his own tears, shushing Dave and rocking back and forth until sobs turn into sniffles and the grip on his shirt loosens, Dave’s arms wrapping around Karkat’s soft middle.

Karkat peers down at Dave’s tear stained face, eyes tracing the scar on his lip, his cheek, across the bridge of his nose, through his eyebrow… now he’s pissed. If Bro wasn’t dead, Karkat would kill that bastard himself right now. Karkat leans down and captures the human’s lips in a deep kiss, receiving an immediate response that’s almost eager and relieved. Before parting, Karkat rubs his nose against Dave’s.

“Nothing is going to hurt you as long as I’m here, Dave. I’ll kill any fucker that tries to hurt you,” Karkat pauses, taking a deep breath, “I… I love you so fucking much, Dave.”

Silence. And then, Dave’s eyes meet Karkat’s and Dave says, “that’s the first time you’ve used love to describe how you feel about me.”

To which Karkat flushes and tells Dave to shut the fuck up before kissing him again. Dave smiles into the kiss, parting only to reciprocate Karkat’s profession of love with his own. Dave is so incredibly in love with Karkat. Here, in Karkat’s arms, Dave is positive that nothing can hurt him. In his arms, Dave is safe. Dave is home.

In Karkat’s arms, Dave is home.


End file.
